Dreaming of a Sexy Rockstar
by shadamylova
Summary: Buttercup and her sisters go to Hollywood to get fame will they find more? find out in Dreaming of a Sexy Rockstar
1. Chapter 1 the last of school

**this is my new story called dreaming of a sexy rockstar enjoy!**

(Buttercup pov)

BZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZ-SMASH

"BUTTEERRRRRRRCUUUUUUP! THAT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN THE 5TH ALARM CLOCK IN THE PAST 3 DAYS!" my motherly sister Blossom screamed from down stairs "noooooo it was just uh... my new alarm clocks function it smashes when it uh... it doesn't get pressed soon enough?" i yell back down the stairs from my room oh how am i going to fix this thing... oh i forgot to tell you about my family there's 3 of them my 2 sisters which are triplets triplets and an adopted one you already know Blossom is the most mature one of us she has an houglass figure, knee length red hair thats always in a high pony tail, a c-cup chest, and natural pink eyes my other biological sister Bubbles is a total girly girl air head she has dirty blonde hair that ends just below her knees but it's always in pig tails so it looks alot shorter then it realy is she has a d-cup chest and sky blue eyes. My adopted sister is our old friend from preschool Robin her parents died in a fire a couple of years ago and to keep her in Townsvile the Proffessor adopted her before he... you know died... well anyway robin has hazel hair that ends at her waist that is never up she hes blue eyes and she has a double D-cup chest and she is also a tomboy like me in preschool she was Princess's friend but then she realised what a bitch Princess is and started hanging out with us. I'm Buttercup like my sisters i have an hourglass figure my raven black hair goes down to the middle of my back i have lime green eyes and a c cup chest sigh i'm glad i don't have the biggest chest out of us all. Well back to the time being i walked down the stairs in my pjs and smell bacon "hey is bubbles cooking? i smell bacon" i said "yes she is but it won't be done for 10 mins (A/N idk how long to cook bacon) so go take a shower and get dressed today is our last day you know" Blossom replys "yeah yeah mom" i said while going back up stars i grab 2 towels and a radio i get into the bathroom and put on the radio it starts out with crimanal by britney spears and i start to sing along

He is a hustler, he's no good at all

He is a loser, he's a bum

(Bum, bum, bum)

He lies, he fluffs he's unreliable

He is a sucker with a gun

(Gun, gun, gun)

I know you told me I should stay away

I know you said he's just a dog astray

He is a bad boy with a tainted heart

And even I know this ain't smart

But mama, I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy

He is a villain of the devil's law

He is a killer just for fun

(Fun, fun, fun)

That mans a snitch and unpredictable

He's got no conscience, he got none

(None, none, none)

All I know, should let go but no

'Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart

And even I know this ain't smart

But mama, I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy

And he's got my name tattooed on his arm

His lucky charm, so I guess its okay

He's with me

And I hear people talk

(People talk)

Trying to make remarks, keep us apart

But I don't even hear I don't care

But mama, I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy

But mama, I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy

But mama, I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy"

i get out of the shower and turn off the radio and go to get dressed i grab my green tank-top that says "You Touch You _**DIE**_**" **and my black ripped jean shorts with silver cains attached to the top part i put on my cross necklace and walked back down stairs the bacon was ready and my sisters were all eating it along with Blossoms home made strawberry pancakes "ok pass me the pancakes and bacon" i say while drooling at all the delicouse food "to late BC we're gonna be late for our last day" Blossom says as she gets up and put's her plate away "ok... i'll meet you guys out there" i relutantly say "ok hurry up" bubbles responds they all leave the room and i look out the window to make sure they aren't looking through and take the pancakes and bacon with the maple syrup into a bag and stuff it into my backpack "wait for me guys!" i yell as i hop into the front passenger seat "ok lets go! we're already a minute late!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ten minutes later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SORRY I'M LATE MRS. KEEN" I yell "it's ok buttercup sit down" she says i sit down and she starts talking again "ok as i was saying as you know today is your last day of high school but that doesnt mean you can slack off and misbehave today we are going to have some fun but first lets share what we're gong to do for college and ths summer what we're gonna do buttercup how about you go first" she says "ok um i'm not planning on going to any college i'm going to be a part of the battle of the bands this summer and if i win i will get a record deal and 1 million dollars" i announce "good for you Buttercup i will be watching every day and hope you win" she says "ok mitch"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx after school xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ok girls lets catch that plane to hollywood" Blossom says as she drove out of the driveway onto the parkway i wonder why we drive on a parkway and park on a drive way. oh well i don't know hollywood here i come!

**Me; ok that was my first chapter of dreaming of a sexy rockstar**

**Butch; so who's the sexy rockstar? i bet it's me**

**Me; could be i'm not giving away any hints...**

**Buttercup; i bet thats 'cause you don't know!**

**BC and Butch burst out in laughter**

**Me; no i know _ butch do the disclaimer NOW!**

**Butch ok ok just don't yell anymore... ppgzramazin doesn't own us that all belongs to Craig McCracken (idk if it's spelt right)**

**Me; ok that's all folks bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 discontinued

hi everyone i'm not finishing this story just because i've lost intrest and i will be deleting this story sorry bye


End file.
